The present invention relates to a bidirectional safety valve, and in particular, although not exclusively, a valve adapted to be mounted on a package, which for example, is flexible.
It is known that certain foodstuffs, such as coffee for example, release gases which, when they are packed, might inflate the bag containing them thereby causing these bags to burst, unless the said bags are provided with valves adapted to let out the said gases above a certain threshold of pressure prevailing inside said bags, such as described for example in U.S. Pat. No. 2,638,263.
The object of the present invention is a bidirectional valve adapted for such an application.